Mistletoe-Fred Hermione Fanfic
by LovelyAsh0214
Summary: My very first fanfiction. Please be kind. Fred lives to act upon unrequited feelings for a certain bushy haired bookworm.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction. I do not own these characters or Harry Potter.**

"Hermione dear! It's so wonderful to see you again!" Mrs. Weasley says as she takes her into a bone crushing breathless hug, "and so grown up! You must be beating the boys off with sticks no doubt!"

A subtle shade of pink overcomes Ron's cheeks and the tips of his ears as he averts his eyes to the plate of pumpkin pasties on the table.

"Actually no, not at all.' Hermione smiles back, "I'm just too busy with work to stress over finding someone to handle me and all my craziness." Although they ended long ago, Hermione can feel just how awkward this conversation is making Ron. "Besides, with these two gits for best friends, no one ever makes it past a first date." She gives Ron a knowing wink and he smiles back. Harry is too busy holding on to Ginny, he doesn't even notice the weight of Hermione's arm flinging around his shoulder.

"Well come on then! You wash up for dinner! It'll be ready soon." Mrs. Weasley states as she pushes the trio out of the kitchen.

As they sit down for dinner, everyone is gleaming and happy that the war is over and things are returning to normal. So much laughter and smiling around the table but Fred only hears one laugh. He only sees one smile. He can't help but stare at this marvelous being seated directly in front of him. Molly Weasley eyes him watching her and silently praises herself for her choice of seating arrangements of the night.

 _They say she's boring. A book worm. A nobody. They say she doesn't know how to have fun. They say she's average. Nothing special._

 _I don't see who they're talking about. I don't see a frizzy haired nerd. I don't see her as 'one of the boys.' She's more than just one third of a trio._

 _She's unique. She's smart. She is so lost in her own world where nothing can hurt her; where if anything should happen, all she must do is close the book._

 _She's beautiful. She doesn't even realize just how beautiful she is. Especially when she's absent mindedly biting her lip when the plot of the story thickens. She's blissfully unaware of how she laughs out loud while reading and everyone turns to look at her. She doesn't hear their snickers and chortles because here, in this world of her own, she's protected. Just look at the way her smile lights up this whole room. Mum absolutely adores her. Ginny is her best friend so she knows what to expect out of this family. The only question is, would she ever be interested in someone as immature as me._

"Ginny, George you two clean up the kitchen. Harry dear, please be a doll and help Ron cut down a Christmas tree out back." Molly says. With no questions asked the four get up and start the tasks they've been given because they know Molly's word is final and they dare not question her. "Let's see, I suppose that leaves you two" she stands with one hand on her hip and other waving a finger about at Fred and Hermione, "to fetch the decorations from the attic. They're a bit strung about but I'm sure you'll find what you need up there." Fred being a mischievous person, thinks he notices a familiar twinkle in his mother's eye but chooses to ignore it seeing as how he gets a chance to be alone with Hermione. The girl he's been practically pining over for years.

"Um, Darling… what was that about?" Mr. Weasley asks approaching the stout woman. "Oh nothing Arthur. Just needed some chores done." He can plainly see how proud she is of what she's done.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." He says as he engulfs his wife is a hug and begins to dance with her in the kitchen as Christmas music begins to play. "I do darling. I've seen it." She replies. "Seen what exactly?" he changes the direction of their dance and spins her out and quickly pulls her back in. "He looks at her like I look at you. There's no mistaking it." She says as she peers into his eyes and gives him a sweet tender kiss. "Alright my love, I trust you know what you're talking about." _

"I'll race you!" Fred yells as he darts up the stairs.

"Honestly Fred, you are so immature!" Hermione yells up after him trying to sound annoyed but she can't keep the smile off her face! "Ow!" she yelps as she grabs her toe. "Hermione, are you alright? Are you hurt?!" She feigns a pouty lip and leans against the banister as he rushes back down the stairs. The second he reaches her, he sees it. The brightest, most mischievous smile he's ever seen. She's off and half way up the stairs before he realizes what is happening. For a moment, he stares up after her amused and bewildered before he takes off chasing her.

Breathless and beaming with pride Hermione plops down Arthur's old bean bag chair. Molly of course makes him keep most of his muggle artifacts up here and out of sight. Fred finally reaches the top of the stairs and stands with his hands on his hips and a bit winded. If he has to lose to a girl he's glad it's this one.

"You're a cheat you know?" he says smiling.

"Well if there's one thing I've learned from you and your other half, it's that you must do whatever you can to win." She gives him a small wink. She inwardly thinks " _Why did I just do that?! Oh merlin he's going to think I'm hitting on him!"_ He can't help but to smile knowing a bit of him has rubbed off on her. "Ah, yes," he says, "The most important rule is that trickery is fair game and by far the most fun one there is."

"We better get to work." His smile falls but he knows she's right. Still it was nice to see the fun side of her again. It's been too long since he's seen it. "I'll start over here with these totes and you can start wherever." Her eyes are still full of pride as she begins opening and rummaging through totes and boxes in search of ornaments. She looks over her shoulder occasionally to admire her partner's physique and partially to reprimand him when he becomes distracted and stops working.

 _Oh merlin… Just look at him. Fiery hair, porcelain skin, and, the only physical thing separating him from his equal (that I know of), that freckle next to his right eyebrow. Oh shoot! He saw me watching him! "Come on Hermione. Get it together. He's just a boy. Well no, he's a man. And I'm a woman…. UGH... but he'll always see me as the bushy haired little nerd. Nothing more than a sisterly friend."_

 _But still, I can't help looking in those big brown eyes. Oh, and his nose. The way his freckles are so meticulously placed as if deliberately put there to drive me insane. Mmmm… that bottom lip is just begging me to nibble it._ She absent mindedly chews her bottom lip.

"Excuse me Ms. Granger, but that does not look like working." A playful grin etched across his face. But she doesn't hear him she's off again in her own little world.

"How do you think it's going up there?" Molly asks. "I'm sure it's going fine dear." Arthur replies nonchalantly while sipping hot cocoa in his giant green chair by the fire.

"Mrs. Weasley, we've got the tree. I hope it's alright. Ron picked it." Harry says as he nudges Ron's ribs.

"Oh it's lovely! And please Harry, call me Mum" Molly claps her hands together in approval. We're just waiting for the decorations and then we'll begin."

"Well where are the decorations then?" George questions very loudly." "Oh you never mind that they'll be down soon enough. Everyone go change into your pajamas and meet back down here in twenty minutes. FRED! HERMIONE! WE'RE WAITING!"

 _Just look at that brilliant shade of pink she wears in her cheeks. Ron is such a git. How could he ever let this fine specimen of woman go. She's not just a little girl anymore. I always knew she was beautiful but now that she's here. Completely unattached now that Ron's got himself a new gal, maybe… just maybe she'll see that I'm not all fun and games. I can be serious. I can be real._

"Hello? Earth to 'Mione?" Fred says gingerly, walking towards her. "Oh Fred! Sorry I was totally zoned out there for a minute!" she responds, a blush coming over her cheeks. "Did we get all we need?" trying to avert the conversation away from the fact that she had been staring at him. "Um almost, though I think I did most of the work" he says cheekily as he sits down beside her. Why did her stomach suddenly do flips? She's been around Fred for many years and a simple brush of his shoulder never made it do this before. "Sorry, I guess I was just off in my own world." answers looking down at her feet, a familiar warmth flooding her cheeks again. "Ah, that's alright 'Mione. You can make it up me some day." Fred says dramatically.

"And how do you suppose I do that? Hermione questions, squinting her eyes at him. "Tell me about your world." He looks directly into her eyes and she feels like her insides might ignite. Not knowing what else to say, she says "Okay." A long pause ensues until Fred says, "Alright then," an enchanting smile across his face, "Mum's hollering for us. We'd better get moving." They grab up the boxes of decorations and Fred slips something in his pocket just out of sight of Hermione.

" _When did he start calling me 'Mione?"_ Hermione thinks as she follows him out.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs everyone is missing from the large living room. Fred knowing where everyone went takes the opportunity to catch Hermione off guard and swoop her up into his arms and spin her around to the Christmas music. He loves her laugh and she fits so perfectly in his arms. Lost in the swirling and the twirling, the music and the lights already hung on the mantel of the fireplace, they don't notice the crowd of people creeping down the stairs. The Weasley bunch and Harry watch amused with wide eyes at the sight. Ginny steps on a creaky step and breaks the magical bubble the two are in. Feeling very aware of the closeness between the two they break apart abruptly.

"Quite a show!" George breaks the silence. "You're really a lovely dancer. Have you thought about becoming a ballerina?"

"Oh leave her alone George!" Ginny pipes up. "I was referring the him!" he points at Fred, chuckling.

"Why thank you brother. I've been practicing." Fred curtsies.

"Everyone grab some popcorn and hop to it! "Molly says cheerfully. "The muggle way!" she warns the twins.

The tree is finished. The garland is strung. There isn't an inch of The Burrow that doesn't look like Christmas. Harry stands staring into the fire. Ginny, Ron and George squeeze onto one couch truly only meant for two people. Molly and Arthur cozy up together in his oversized chair, leaving Fred to sit at George's feet and Hermione to sit beside him at Ginny's feet. Molly summons the cocoa and cream and Arthur tells stories of his days in school.

Hermione thinks to herself. _This truly is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. Mum and Dad would love it here. Everything is so cozy and so cheerful. To be here where everyone loves everyone and to be sitting next to this amazing guy it's all just so perfect._ Hermione steals a glance at the boy of her affections to find him already looking at her. She blushes but doesn't look away.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier." Fred shrugs sheepishly, close to a whisper. "You didn't. It was fun." She smiles back at him. He feels much more at ease. "You really are a wonderful dancer. I'd like to do it again sometime." Fred says so fast Hermione can barely understand him. Stunned and confused she says "What?" eyes wide. Fred's face flushes bright red.

"I just thought maybe…sometime…possibly…" he stutters. "Sounds lovely." She whispers trying to not be heard over the stories of flying cauldrons and potions gone awry.

 _Is this happening? Fred asking me, Hermione Granger, the nerd, the nobody to dance with him? Maybe I'm overthinking this. He probably means like a friendly dance. Like the way he'd dance with Ginny or Molly…But anything to have him hold me like before…._ She chews her lip again.

 _Merlin, I'm glad she said that! Perhaps I should check with Ron. He's a git but I don't want to upset him. I mean it's four years since the war ended… surely now with Maggie, he won't mind… Besides a little friendly conversation and dancing never hurt anyone. Oh she's biting her lip again…_ He tries to keep his face calm but the smile appears and he's afraid with her around it may never go away.

"Arthur look!" Molly whispers. She nods toward Hermione and Fred who have been airily smiling at each other for no less than three minutes. No else has noticed as Ginny has gone up to bed. Ron, Harry and George are in a heated debate about Quidditch. "Oh yes, I see." Arthur whispers back. "It appears that you were right after all."

Hermione and Fred sit cross legged now facing each other. "I challenge thee to a war of thumbs!" Fred states boldly. "Alright Mr. Weasley," she draws out the name for dramatic effect now realizing just how sweet the name sounds to her ears. "but I must warn you, sir, I am undefeated." She states taking his hand in hers. Suddenly, it's just the two of them, looking into one another's eyes. Even though this is in no way a romantic way to hold hands, they feel it. Neither wants to ever let go. There they sit, Fred's face one of knowing and questioning at the same time; Hermione's the same. They each wear smiles that could outshine the sun. "Well then, get on with it Granger." Fred says and she finds herself missing the new nickname.

"Are you sure you're ready to lose to a woman for the second time today?" The joking tone obvious in her voice. "To you?... Anytime." A shocking answer coming from the competitive Fred.

Rematch after rematch each not truly willing to concede to the winner, they don't notice that they are now alone. Everyone has gone to bed. The lights seem dimmer (no doubt Molly's doing).Topic after topic they never stop talking. The conversation turns serious.

"I feel like I've been holding my breath for the longest time." Fred says laying lazily by the fire. "Like I'm just laying at the bottom of the pool and all these thoughts are just weighing me down and I can't get up. I worry what I will do in my future. I don't just want to be a joker forever. Ya know?"

"I do know. Sometimes I feel like a piece of my childhood was stolen from me. Fred?" Hermione asks laying opposite of him by the fire. "Yes?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you want to be remembered for?" she asks idly playing with a stray strand of tinsel. "Well, if you can keep a secret I'll tell you something I've been working on for a while." She nods. Excitedly he sits up. "Well, it's this thing. Sort of like a bean or even a piece of chocolate if you wish. But one bite will fill you up for days!"

"OH THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Hermione joins him sitting up.

He shrugs his shoulders disappointedly, "It would be but I can't get it right…" she places her hands lightly on his. "You could cure world hunger. I believe in you. If you'd like, I could maybe help you sometime." Her eyes are sparkling.

 _This man, he's so much more than I ever thought. He's so wonderful. He is so full of goodness._

 _She believes in me. She really believes in me…_

They're so close now. Hermione can see the hope in Fred's eyes and he can feel her breath on his shoulder. The corners of her lips curl up slightly. She begins to bite her lip again. Fred thinks to himself that this must be a nervous habit but he doesn't care. It drives him crazy. Unable to deny his urge for their lips to meet, he reaches into his pocket. She wonders what he's doing but then she sees it. The mistletoe from the attic. He holds it just above their heads and he can't help but to be nervous. Without a second thought Hermione leans in and places the most loving kiss Fred has ever had right on his lips. Relieved, he kisses her back. Neither of them worrying what anyone else might say or who may be watching because right now, they can both breath. The deepest and most relieving breath they've ever taken.

Who would've thought, the joker and the bookworm would make such a perfect match. Fred encourages the child in Hermione and she inspires the adult in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confundus

Sneaking off to the garden during weekly family dinners for secrets kisses. Finding any excuse to visit The Burrow during the week. That's what Fred has been doing. Hermione is finishing her Healer training and still currently staying with the Weasley's while keeping this new-found fling to themselves.

"Pssst!" Fred peaks his head out from around the corner of the kitchen where Hermione is helping Molly prepare dinner. Hermione wonders why Molly is less inquisitive about her relationship status than usual but doesn't ask about it, afraid to subject herself to questions about her and Fred. She doesn't even know what they are to each other yet. She doesn't know what to say if anyone were to ask why they've been spending more time together than usual.

"PSSSSSSST!" Fred persists. Jerking her head around, Hermione silently scolds him, "She might see!" knowing exactly what Fred wants. He fakes a sad pouty face and Hermione rolls her eyes trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley. I need to use the restroom." Hermione says as she washes her hands. "Oh, please call me Mum, love. Everyone does and besides you are part of the family now." Replies Molly.

Hermione reaches the living room but doesn't see Fred. Before she realizes what's happening, he sneaks up and grabs her sides. She squeals and breaks free then splashes him with left over water on her hands. He grabs her hands and pulls her into a silly kiss, both giggling.

"You're impossible, you know that. Right?" Hermione laughs still in his embrace. "Ah, impossible to ignore? Impossibly adorable?" he says dramatically. "Impossible to love?..." He says, instantly regretting his words.

As if right on que, they hear Ginny bounding down the stairs and separate at least an arm's length apart.

Ginny not noticing the tension in the air, instantly starts harping at Fred for some prank involving her favorite sweater and the hives now covering her body. Fred can't control himself and bursts with laughter. Spitting out a fake apology, he offers to help Ginny counteract the itching potion. "At least now I know it works for the shop." He says bursting into another fit of laughter as Ginny's face turns the same shade as a tomato. He's so busy laughing he doesn't notice Hermione roll her eyes sarcastically and walk back into the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, George and Fred all sit down at the table covered in tasty food. "Where is Ronnikins?" George asks, more concerned with whether he'll have to wait to dig in or not.

"Maggie and he had previous engagements for the night." Molly sighs. "He said they'll try to pop in later before dessert." She dollops a heaping spoonful of potatoes on Arthur's plate who seems very distracted by the muggle walk-man he discovered at work.

No one seems to notice to notice one of Hermione's hands never surfaces above the table. It's too busy holding on to Fred's. Except for Molly of course, who inwardly smiles at herself.

Dinner ends, still no Ron. Dessert passes by, still no Ron; Only debates about Quidditch and the use of Veritaserum on ex Death Eaters and a few pranks from the twins. Hermione silently admonishes Fred while trying to hold in her own laughter.

" _This is perfect." Hermione thinks._

" _Just look at the way they are together. I haven't seen him smile like this in so long. I'm so happy for them. My boy is whole again." Molly thinks._

"So, who's up for a quick scrimmage before the sun sets?" Ginny asks. Harry replies quickly "ME!" as he slurps down his pumpkin juice.

"What about you Georgie? Or are you too scared to lose to a girl again?" she asks tauntingly, nudging his ribs. He half chokes on his brownie, "Any time little one. Fred how 'bout you?"

Fred is completely caught off guard. "Um, no. I'm not feeling well." George knows he's lying. He knows about Fred and Hermione but is waiting for Fred to tell him himself, so he shrugs and the three leave out the door.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" Hermione asks Molly. "No dear. I'm almost finished. Go have some fun." She replies.

Hermione just got a new book about constellations and has plans to read it upstairs. There's a hammock by a window that overlooks the garden. It's completely silent and the lighting is just right. She can spend hours here reading and never notice the time pass. It's her home away from home.

She grabs the book from her bag and heads upstairs to her favorite spot. She hears her friends outside. They're having a blast and in a matter of minutes she'll be tucked away in a world of her own, enjoying herself just as much.

"Dad, have you seen Hermione? I… um just had a question to ask her." Fred asks Arthur who looks questioning. "For a… um… new product at the shop." He continues, trying to sound convincing.

"Come, take a walk with your old man." Arthur leads Fred outside by the elbow. "So, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Fred says nervously. Arthur arches his eyebrow at him. "Is it that obvious?"

"Quite." Arthur smiles. "Your brothers haven't caught on yet I don't think." Fred sighs. "Come on. Out with it."

"I don't know, Dad." He rubs the back of his head. "She's just different. She believes in me. She's not like the things people say about her." Arthur listens intently. "She makes me feel good about myself. She doesn't even have to say anything. I can just see it in her eyes. All my crazy ideas. She supports them and even wants to help me!" Fred blushes. "And she has this laugh. And this smile I feel like she's reserved only for me."

"I know what you mean there. Your mother has a frying pan reserved just for me." Arthur chuckles loudly. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"Not exactly. I mean she knows I like her." Fred shrugs.

"Well if you really feel this way about her you better tell her soon before someone else swoops in and tries to take her from you." Fred's stomach bubbles with jealousy, a feeling he's never felt before.

Fred bounds up the stairs to find Hermione. He's not sure of what he'll say but he knows he has to say it. In his hurry, he almost trips over Errol. Finally, he reaches the window to find her asleep with her book open on her chest. He takes in the beautiful image as he grabs a blanket to cover her and gently removes the book from her grip. She stirs and pulls Fred to her. They lay swaying in the hammock and drift off to sleep.

" _I could stay here forever. With her in my arms, everything's okay. There's no better way to spend Christmas Eve"._ Fred thinks to himself.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!" Ron yells, startling Fred and Hermione awake. "FRED WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"RON! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Hermione yells back, holding onto a stunned Fred.

"I THOUGHT! I THOUGHT! JEEZ HERMIONE!" he yelps, confused. "YOU MEAN? YOU TWO?!" There's a long pause. "Oh, I don't believe this." he huffs.

Hermione is up now and she is fuming. "WELL YOU BETTER START BELIEVING!" She moves closer to Ron and he flinches. "We are together! It's been years since you and I…"

"I only thought! I thought he was hurting you. I swear I was just trying to protect you." He interrupts clearly flustered and still confused.

"From Fred?" she chuckles. "The worst he's ever done to me was put green slime in my hair!" Her chuckles turn into rolling laughter and soon Ron is laughing too. "I suggest you find a very good hiding place when this wears off." She points to Fred who is still stiff.

"I wish you would've warned me but if this makes you happy, I'll support it." Ron turns to Fred "If you hurt her I'll give you a repeat of today." Hermione stifles a laugh. "When he comes around I have something to tell everyone down stairs. Try to calm him down a bit first though." He says as he turns and leaves down the stairs.

 _I knew there was something I forgot to do… talk to my git brother. Wait she said we're together!_

"It's our own fault Fred." Hermione says convincingly.

"I know! I know. But still!" Fred retorts as he paces around his old room.

"Aw. Is my Freddie Bear upset?" She bites her lip and stalks towards him.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Freddie Bear?" she asks innocently.

"No. The other part." He pulls her into his arms.

"My?" She grabs his collar.

"Yes. That part." He licks his lips and tries to keep his voice from cracking. "Am I?" He traces his hands up her arms.

"Hmm?" Is Hermione's only response.

"Am I yours?" He says looking directly in her eyes.

"Yes. I'd like to think so." She smiles.

"Good then, it's settled. I am yours and you are mine." Hermione is beaming as Fred leans over and kisses her forehead tenderly.

Molly is crying and Arthur is swooping Maggie into a hug. Ginny is hugging Ron as George pats him on the back with a huge grin.

"What'd we miss?" Fred says over the noise. Maggie rushes up to him and Hermione, glowing with happiness as she jolts her hand out for the pair to see.

"Oh, Maggie that's wonderful!" Hermione says, hugging her. "I could take you to London! I know this lovely boutique!" They spend the next half hour gushing over the ring and discussing wedding plans.

"Congratulations brother." Fred says, patting Ron on the back. Ron flinches, knowing revenge will be coming soon. "Our little Ronnikins is all grown up now."

"Thanks. Hey Mum, how 'bout some celebratory food?" Ron conveys his hunger by rubbing his stomach.

"Dear, I'll have to teach you how to feed this empty pit of a boy." Molly says to Maggie, poking Ron's stomach with a wooden spoon.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the family." Arthur says smiling from ear to ear.

The women are gathered around the table with magazines and photo albums. The men are sitting in the living room chatting about anything but dresses and lace.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married." Fred says handing Ron a drink.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're dating Hermione. How'd that happen?" Ron answers, taking the drink and downing half of it in one gulp. "I always suspected you fancied her a bit."

"You're right I have but we're not dating. I mean we're 'together' but we haven't exactly told anyone. Mum and Dad know. They figured it out somehow and of course we know that you know." Ron looks sheepishly away.

Then his eyes grow big "WAIT! You haven't even been on a proper date?!"

"Well no…" Fred speaks to his shoes.

"If I know Hermione, and I think I do. You better get on that right away." Ron chuckles into his glass.

 _I know he's right…but how?_

George and Fred apparate to their flat. George had forgotten a few of the Christmas presents in his hurry to get to the Burrow to find out what Ron's news was.

"George, I have to tell you something." Fred states plainly. "I feel very guilty for not telling you sooner. We usually tell each other everything and it's been killing me to keep this to myself." He's talking very fast now and George can see the pink tint to his cheeks and ears. He contemplates telling Fred he already knows about him and Hermione but decides it could be fun to let him stammer on a little while longer.

"It hasn't been very long and you'll probably think I'm crazy. Well you might be right but dammit I like her. A lot. I hope you understand. I wanted to tell you sooner but I just wasn't sure what it was yet. But this morning she said we're together when Ron found us."

Deciding he's tortured his brother long enough, George places his hand on Fred's shoulder. "I'm happy for you and Hermione." He does his best to give an encouraging smile.

"Wait. I didn't say her name. YOU KNEW?" Fred's voice cracks.

George chuckles. "Of course, brother. You thought I wouldn't notice my right-hand man always disappearing and Ms. Granger always following right behind? Or how you get up early every morning to 'get a head start at work'?" Fred looks dumbfounded. "It's alright, I know how it is with girls." He bumps Fred's shoulder playfully.

"Since you're okay with it and all, do you think you could help me with something?" Fred asks pleadingly.

"I'm not giving you the talk." George replies jokingly. Fred doesn't look amused. "Okay what is it?"

"Well we haven't been on a date and you've always been better in this department." Fred looks at George with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. I'll help you but you owe me big time." George teases.

Dinner has been eaten. Everyone is gathered around the tree opening presents. Fred looks at Hermione nervously waiting for her to get to his present. Hermione gifted him none other than a mistletoe and a muggle Hershey's Kiss wrapped in gold and maroon wrapping paper. The card attached read "Meet me later to cash in your gift." And was signed with a kiss.

Hermione finds a small red box with a white bow. She opens it, knowing that it's Fred's gift to her. "Follow me." That's all the note says. It's attached to a tea light candle. Hermione looks up at Fred and notices the lit tea light candles levitating in a neat path leading to the door. Fred stands, helps her up and without a word, guides her to the door. He slips her coat on and his and opens the door, revealing more tea light candles.

All the people in the room have noticed what's happening but before Ginny can spit out a word, Molly shoots daggers at her with her eyes and Ginny shuts her mouth instantly. They wait for the door to close and everyone rushes to the window to see where the pair have gone.

The candles lead up to a gazebo that Hermione does not remember seeing before. It's lit up and they're decorations all around.

"What is all this?" Hermione turns and asks Fred. He ushers her to sit down on a bench.

"Well it's our first date, of course." He summons a table and hot cocoa and begins to poor it into two mugs.

"Don't you actually have to ask the girl for it to be considered a date?" Hermione says arching her eyebrows playfully.

"Well typically, yes." He says matter-of-factly. "But you my dear are not typical."

" _Could this man be more perfect? He even put cinnamon in my cocoa, just the way I like it. Three marshmallows and all. I'm so happy to have him. I'm never giving this up."_ Hermione thinks.

" _Why are my hands sweating this much? Why am I so nervous? I really hope she likes this. I've never tried this hard before. I'd do anything for her. Just look at the way her eyes sparkle."_ Fred thinks as it begins to snow.

"What is happening?" Ginny says elbowing Ron and George to get a better look out the window. "What are they doing out there?"

"You can't be serious?" Ron remarks sarcastically and rolls his eyes. "Are you really the last one to figure it out? They're together!"

"I didn't know." Harry chimes in but Ginny is busy processing this new information. She's ecstatic that her best friend may very well end up her sister-in-law.

"When did this happen?!" she asks.

"Well I suspect it started when your mum thoughtfully seated the lovely lady directly across from your brother. Maybe a few more pushes in the right direction, ay Love?" He nods to Molly.

"Pish Posh. I merely sent them for decorations, played a little music, and dimmed a few lights." She retorts all too proud.

Everyone's attention turns back to the window when they hear the couple laughing.

"Yes." Molly says in a loving and tender voice. "This is all them."


End file.
